The adventures on this island
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: The adventures that these teens went through, Please R&R! this is the prequel for Personal Problems
1. Chapter 1: The others, but where's Abby

**Chapter 1 **

**Ok just to let everyone know all of the stories that I split up because I was a retarda and I doin't know how to make chaperts we'll now all of those stories are here. This is before "Personal Problems' Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jackson and Eric were collecting firewood, Eric was complaining about how they were not taking any action, as usual. The suddenly Jackson started to go in a different direction. Jackson**

"**Where are you going?" Yelled Eric. **

"**When I wanted to go across the island that one time, 2 months ago I thought I saw something down this way he said. **

'**Down there, but its like a steep cliff, we could die, or something." Said Eric. **

**Jackson ignored Eric and started going down the cliff,Eric followed him anyway. **

**When they got down the cliff, they walked for about an hour or so. Suddenly Jackson stopped in his tracks. **

**Hey, ouch, why did you stop? Groaned Eric. **

**Jackson didn't answer he just starred at the ground. **

**Then Eric looked to see what he was looking at and so**

**Ian, Jorey, and Caption Russell's bodies, they were dead! Ian and Jorey were cut, bruised, andreally bloody and Caption Russell looked like he had a heart attack. **

"**Oh Man! Oh Man! What are we going to do?" asked Eric.**

**Eric was sad and scared he knew Ian and Jorey since Pre School. But Jackson was not as sad as Eric cause he didn't really know them that well, but he was still very scared. **

"**Jackson gulped, and said we leave the bodies here and go tell the others." **

**So the 2 headed to camp. Back at camp everyone was having lunch when Jackson and Eric returned.**

**Hey guys! said Nathan. **

**Where have you guys been? Asked Melissa. **

**Eric had tears in his eyes while Jackson's face was like stone. What's wrong? Asked Daley. **

**Jackson gulped and said "Eric and I found Ian, Jorey, and Captain Russell dead. About 2 hours away from camp, down this big cliff." **

**Everyone was silent. Taylor began to cry, Eric sat next to her and hugged, and never let go.**

**Daley began to cry and Nathan who was sitting next to her held her. Melissa was crying and**

**Jackson was hugging her too. Jackson whispered Mel its gonna be ok, i promise. **

"**Wait, was Abby there too? Asked Lex. **

**No, said Eric with tears in his eyes. **

**Then were is she? Asked Taylor**

"**I wish I knew," said Jackson. Then while everyone still was crying and Melissa was still in Jackson's arms, Jackson looked back into the jungle and said **

**"Abby where are you?" **

* * *

Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: The new leader

**Chapter 2**

**Taylor and Eric where sitting by the fire eating breakfast. No one was with them cause they woke up late, again! **

**"I am so sick of all of this!" yelled Taylor. **

**"Sick of what?" questioned Eric. **

**"I am sick of not taking any action!" yelled Taylor.**

**" I am too, but I can't do anything about it I'm not leader, Daley is!" said Eric.**

**"We'll then I think it's time we all have a meeting." said Taylor.**

**"About what?" questioned Eric.**

**"Just go get the others," said Taylor.**

**Eric was so confused but he went and got Lex, Jackson, Melissa, Nathan, and Daley!**

**"What is all this about, Eric?" asked Jackson.**

**"Yea seriously, what is this all about?" asked Daley. **

**"Are we having another holiday?" laughed Nathan.**

**"Don't look at me, it was all Taylor's idea!" said Eric. **

**"Taylor what's this about?" asked Daley.**

**Then Taylor stood up and said **

**" We have been stuck on this island for about 2 months and a week now. And the only things we have done to get home was build a raft and when Jackson, Eric, Melissa, and Abby went to explore the west side of the island!"**

**"So what's your point?" asked Daley**

**" Like I said we have been stuck here way to long and everyone including me just want to go home! So I think we should be taking more action!"**

**"How?" asked Melissa.**

**"I think we should have another election for another leader! Said Taylor.**

**"Who then?" asked Lex.**

**"Eric! I think Eric should be our new leader cause I think he might have some good ideas! I know he has good ideas!" **

**Everyone had the same expression on their faces, should he be our new leader?**

**"Let's vote!" said Taylor. **

**"All in favor of Eric becoming our new leader raise your hand!" **

**Taylor, Eric, Jackson, Lex, Nathan, Melissa, and Daley all raised there hands! Everyone looked happy and confused when they saw Daley raise here hand. **

**"Daley?" questioned everyone.**

**Daley stood up and said **

**" I actually agree with Taylor on this issue, all this time we've been here Eric had said and showed us some good ideas, so I think he would make a perfect leader!" **

**Everyone smiled!**

**"So what's the new plan chief?" asked Jackson, he had a grin on his face! **

**" We take action!" said Eric. **

**

* * *

**A/n: K hope you loved it! Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Suprises

** Chapter 3 **

**Eric's video diary**

**"Me! Leader! Wow! This is so great! Taylor is so awesome! Someone on this island actually believes in me! **

**End of video diary**

**" So what's the plan chief?" asked Jackson, with a grin on his face.**

**"We take action" said Eric. **

**So it's now afternoon and the gang is talking about idea's an Eric's ideas.**

**Eric stood up and said "Alright I think we should make a couple of rafts, for emergency's and stuff, we should also make large letters in the sand that say HELP and S.O.S! **

**" Those sound like great ideas" said Melissa. **

**"Anyone here want to jump in with any ideas of their own?" asked Eric**

**" We could try to make a radio out of coconuts!" laughed Nathan.**

**Everyone starred at Nathan! **

**"Could we do that?" asked Taylor**

**Everyone then starred at Lex, cause he was the genus!**

**"Actually that might work!" said Lex**

**He than ran off to get some supplies and a coconut.**

**"Nathan, were did you get that idea from?" asked Daley.**

**"My mom." he said **

**"I thought you got it from the boy scouts." **

**Everyone laughed! **

**Eric continued talking "We could also get some big tree trucks and dig out the insides and make a few boats and we should also make a few signs that we could set off to sea like we did on Lex'es B-day.**

**Everyone was really happy!**

**" Alright then, get to work," said Eric. **

**Everyone then went their separate ways and got to work on there chores and action taking duties! Eric first went to talk to Daley.**

**"Daley!" Eric called!**

**"Over here Eric" she called back.**

**"What's up?" asked Daley, who was looking for some vines for the rafts.**

**" I need to ask you a favor." said Eric.**

**"What kind of favor?" she asked**

**" Everyone picked me for the new leader because i have good ideas for taking action, but I am not so good at the whole lugging water, survival thing."**

**" I know that, but what do you need me for?" **

**"I think there should be 2 leaders, one for action and one for survival!" **

**"Everyone else already agreed to this idea, you just have to say yes!"**

**Daley looked so confused, but happy. **

**"Alright I'll do it!"**

**Meanwhile Taylor was in the plane looking for her tampon box, she brought like 10 boxes, she's only used one since they crashed and she also brought like 10 boxes of of pads, Taylor was always prepared for anything! Anyways as she was digging threw her large bag she spotted something! "No way! I forgot I had all of this! The other's are going to flip!" **

**Meanwhile Jackson was in the woods chopping down a thick, truck of a tree down to make a boat and Melissa was writing big signs in the sand, she then went in the jungle to find some coconuts, or something dark, so she could make the letters stand out! Then she saw Jackson! **

**" Hey Jackson" she said in a calm loud voice.**

**" Hey Melissa" said Jackson.**

**" I thought you were making signs in the sand?" said Jackson.**

**" I am, I was just looking for some coconuts or something dark that I could make the letters stand out!" said Melissa**

**"O" said Jackson **

**" So are you happy for Eric?" asked Jackson, he was trying to make conversation. **

"**Yea! Are you happy?" asked Mel. **

**"Yea" said Jackson **

**Then suddenly Melissa took a few steps backward, and tripped, but Jackson caught her!**

**"Wow! Mel, you ok?" asked Jackson.**

**"Yea, thanks for ummm catching me!"**

**" But, can you let me go now?" asked Melissa, who was blushing.**

**"O, umm yea" he helped her stand up again.**

**Jackson's face was like bright red! **

**"ummm I have to uhh get back to uhh work!" He said as he tried to get his face back to normal.**

**Melissa stood there for a moment and then said " O, oh ok then I guess I have to go back to work too" she said.**

**"Bye!" she called to Jackson as she ran.**

**"Bye!" he said in a soft, embarrassed look.**

**Back at camp Taylor was making a raft by tying vines to some bamboo. She had a big surprise to tell everyone at dinner, she couldn't wait! Then Eric came to see what Taylor was up too.**

**"Hey!" he said**

**"Hey" said Taylor**

**" Look, I'm making a raft!" she said smiling.**

**Eric looked down at the raft smiled at her and then cleared his throat nad sat down next to her and said: **

**" Taylor thanks for believing in me!"**

**" No problem!" she said smiling. **

**" Have you always believed in me?" he asked **

**" I always new that you could do it, ever since we crashed here and you started to complain and say your ideas." she blushed.**

**"Eric?" she asked.**

**"Yea?" he asked.**

**"Here's the proof." **

**Taylor then kissed hem on the cheek. Eric' face got a little red, he then smiled and said: **

**" We'll I am going to ummmm see what ummm Jackson is doing." he stammered with a smile. **

**His face was still a little red, as he said by to Taylor and walked off. The smile never left his face. Taylor's smile never left her face either. **

**Later on that day it was almost time for dinner and Daley and Nathan were watching the sun set together. **

**"Daley?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea?" she asked.**

**" Close your eyes!" he said softly. **

**But before Daley could ask why Nathan kissed her and said "Your amazing!" She was so happy she kissed hem back, as they let go of each other's lips. Jackson came to get them. **

**"Guys, time to eat. Melissa made dinner!" **

**Nathan and Daley could not get the smiles off their faces. **

**Back at camp everyone was waiting for Daley, Nathan, and Jackson. When they came and all sat down they all had smiles on their face's that still wouldn't leave. After everyone ate. Melissa asked lex a question. **

**" So Lex did you make a radio out of a coconut yet?" she asked.**

**"No, but I will soon." he said. **

**Then Taylor stood up and said I have a big suprise for everyone! She then went into the plane and brought out a thing of Oreos, Marshmallows, and a bag of candy, all sorts of different kinds. **

**" Where did you get all that foood!" screamed Eric (a happy scream it was.) **

**" I forgot I brought all of this food, because when I found out that we were going to eat all canned food, I had to be prepared. **

**" We should have one of each a night so we can save it for probably many nights to come!" said Daley! **

**Everyone voted and then took one of each! It was all so good! **

**"To Taylor, Eric, and Daley" said Jackson. as he raised is coconut shell."**

**Everyone still smiling all said CHEERS! And hit there coconut shells together! **

**" Taylor you are so full of suprises!"said Eric! **

**Everyone then knew everything was going to work out! **

* * *

End of Day 70.

Please Review! It took me an hour to write, or more! lol


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Chapter 4**

**Day 71- morning **

**Melissa's video diary **

**OK, even though things are starting to look up with all the stuff that's been happening. Everyone and including me is still thinking, where's Abby? And when will rescue come? Will it come? **

**End of Diary**

**It's still morning, everyone has already eaten breakfast and is now doing there chores and ideas for taking action. **

**Melissa was lugging water, it was her turn today, as she was putting the water in the containers she saw a small path that was hidden by some bushes, there were foot prints. Melissa was curious, so she followed them until she came to a clearing of a beautiful water fall. "It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. She then could here someone coming, she got scared so she hide in the behind a bush. **

**"Hello, is anyone here?" said a familiar voice. **

**Melissa peeked from behind the bush and saw Jackson. Jackson shrugged his shoulders and then started walking towards into the waterfall once again. She then followed hem quietly into the waterfall, when she saw his guitar. He then sat down and started to play/sing a song**

"_I am starting to give up hope on everything. _

_I am starting to loss faith in what should be coming." _

**But, before he could say the third line of his song, Melissa slipped and fell, where Jackson could see her. **

**"Melissa?" he asked. **

**"Jackson, umm I am so sorry, I am just going to leave!" she said. **

**Melissa then ran out of the waterfall. She was so embarrassed. **

**"Melissa wait!" called Jackson. **

**Melissa stopped so he could catch up to her. When he finally caught up to her. he said:**

**"Mel, how much of that did you hear?" he asked. **

**"When you started and ended." she said. **

**"Are you giving up hope?" she asked. **

**"We'll we have been stuck here for about 2 months and a week." he said. **

**"I still have hope why shouldn't you?" she said. **

**Before Jackson could answer, they heard someone. **

**"Melissa? Where are you? Melissa?" called Lex. **

**"I have to go.," she said.**

**" Bye." she said. **

**Melissa ran off to Lex. Jackson followed. Just in case it was an emergency. **

**"Where were you guys?" Lex asked. **

**"Exploring." said Melissa.**

**"O, we'll Daley says we need more water, so hurry up!" he said. **

**Meanwhile Eric, Taylor, and Nathan were working on making rafts. **

**"Eric can you hand me some vines?" asked Nathan. **

**"Here" he said. **

**"Taylor! Taylor! Hello, earth to Taylor!" said Eric, in a loud voice. **

**"What?" she said as she took her gaze off the ocean.**

**"Work! Don't day dream." said Nathan. **

**"You with us today Taylor? Are you ok?" asked Eric. **

**" I was just thinking, is rescue ever going to come?" asked Taylor. **

**" It will come! 11 people crashed here, 10 of them are kids!" said Nathan. **

**" We'll I am starting to give up hope." said Taylor. **

**"I think I am too," said Daley who came to give Eric, Taylor, and Nathan some water. It was really hot that day. **

**"Not you to!" said Nathan. **

**"Daley, Taylor, don't give up just yet," said Nathan **

**"Eric and aren't, so please don't, not yet." said Nathan. **

**"No one else is either." said Eric. **

**"Wana bet." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson?" said Eric. **

**" I am starting to give up," he said. **

**" But, Lex and I aren't." said Melissa as she walked up to everyone else. **

**Eric stood up and said " That's why I am leader of taking action, so we can work on ideas, so we can get home. **

**Everyone just starred at Eric.**

**"Great, now there are two groups again, one that has Hope and one that gave up on it. said Eric. **

* * *

Day 71, morning

* * *

A/N: Ok please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Fun in the sun

**Chapter 5**

**Day 71- still morning **

**It was one of the hottest days, it was like 100 degrees F, and it was still late morning! After the hope issue on the beach everyone went back up to camp, except for Jackson who went to the waterfall, that no one still does not no about, except Melissa. **

**Melissa just came back from the well with 2 containers filled with water.**

**"Wow! Its so hot out, and it's still only morning!" said Melissa.**

**"I think I am going to die," complained Eric.**

**" It's way to hot to take action, work on all of our ideas." said Taylor.**

**"This is everyone's day off," said Eric.**

**"But everyone still has to do there chores." said Daley.**

**" I am doing mine," said Taylor as she pointed to the chargers.**

**"I'll try to speed up the boiling of the water," said Lex.**

**"Why don't you guys go in the ocean to swim." suggested Melissa.**

**"It's to warm from the sun!" said Nathan.**

**"I wish we had a cool pool of water to go into," said Eric.**

**Then Melissa had an idea, but she knew she had to ask Jackson first.**

**"I am going to go get more water," said Melissa.**

**"Hurry back." called Nathan.**

**Melissa ran to the well and to the clearing, she then bent down and felt the water. The water was cool and it felt so nice.**

**"Jackson!" she called as she went into the waterfall.**

**"Mel, is that you?" he called.**

**"Yea!" she said as she came into view.**

**"What's up?" he asked.**

**"I was wondering if I could tell everyone else about the spring, not the cave in the waterfall I will keep that a secret.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"It's like 100 degrees outside and everyone is like dying."**

**"why don't they just go in the ocean?" he asked.**

**"It's to warm, from the sun." she said.**

**Jackson looked at her for a minute and signed and said.**

**"You said you were going to keep this cave a secret?"**

**"Yes, I promise." she said.**

**"Alright then, lets go tell the others." he said with a smile.**

**Melissa and Jackson booth ran to camp.**

**" Mel, why aren't the containers filled?" asked Daley.**

**"Everyone, grab your swim suits. Jackson and I found a spring, with cold water."**

**"Really? Where?" asked Lex.**

**"We'll show you, now hurry up." Sai Mel.**

**Everyone got up and put there swim suits on and got there towels and sunscreen and then followed Jackson and Melissa.**

**"Wow! It's so beautiful." said Taylor as they all starred at the waterfall.**

**Nathan just took off his shirt and stepped into the water and then went under and then he came back up.**

**"How is the water?' asked Daley.**

**"Great! Come on in!" said Nathan.**

**Jackson, followed by Daley, Taylor, Melissa, and Lex all jumped into the water. Except for Eric, who stood at the edge of the water.**

**"Eric! Come on in." shouted Nathan.**

**"But, I am a terrible swimmer." he protested.**

**"There's a shallow spot right here, its like 4ft," said Taylor.**

**"PASS." said Eric.**

**Then Jackson had an idea he looked at Nathan who then looked at Daley who looked at Melissa who looked at Taylor who then looked at Lex.**

**"Ready?" asked Jackson.**

**"Ready for what?" asked Eric who was still at the edge of the water.**

**"1" said Jackson**

**"2" said Taylor.**

**"3" said everyone at the same time.**

**Then everyone splashed Eric, he got completely soaked.**

**"O, now it's so on!" he shouted!**

**Eric then jumped in the water and everyone had a huge splash fight! They were all laughing. Everyone swam and chilled by the spring all day until the sky started to get darker.**

**"Guys, I think we should be getting back to camp, it's getting darker out." said Melissa.**

**Everyone then got there towels and headed back to camp and ate dinner.**

**Eric sighed and said **

"**That was so much fun, I have not had that much fun since, I have no clue when." laughed Eric.**

**Everyone smiled and then new everything would turn out ok in the long run. **

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: There's always something else

**Chapter 6**

**Day 72 morning **

**Eric's video diary.**

**"Even though Melissa found that spring and we had so much fun yesterday, everyone thinks things are going to look up, but there's always something else." **

**End of video diary**

**Morning- **

**Everyone had just woken up and gotten dressed and ready and now everyone has just finished breakfast. Taylor went to work on one of her special projects Eric and Nathan went to carve boats out of try trunks, Daley was lugging water and Lex went to his garden, Melissa was making a raft and Jackson went to the waterfall. **

**Jackson walked into the cave sat down and got out his guitar from his case and started to play a song: **

_"Stranded on a deserted island." _

_"Waiting for rescue to come." _

_"When I am down my friends are there to pick me up." _

_"But with all the drama on this island rescue seems pretty sweet to me." _

**As Jackson was just about to say his 5th line he heard Melissa calling his name. **

**"Jackson!" she called as she entered the cave. **

**"Hey Mel, what's up?" he asked. **

**"Yesterday I was looking at that boulder over there and it looked like it was blocking some sort of secret a passage, want to help me move it?" she asked. **

**"Sure." said Jackson. **

**The two then walked over to the boulder, it was about medium sized. The two then pushed it towards the left and as they moved some light passed through the cave they both starred at the passage. **

**"It looks like a..." said Jackson **

**"Slide!" screamed Melissa. **

**"I guess I am going to have to find a new spot to play my guitar." groaned Jackson. **

**"Why?" Mel asked. **

**"We'll this slide might lead us to the north shore or even Abby we should go get the other's." He said. **

**Melissa agreed and the two ran off to camp. When they got back the only one there was Eric, he was working on a raft. **

**"Eric where is everyone else?" asked Melissa as she tried to catch her breath. **

**"O a fruit Safari, why what's wrong?" asked Eric. **

**"Come and see for yourself," said Jackson as he tried to catch his breath as well. **

**Eric got up and followed Melissa and Jackson to the spring behind the waterfall. **

**"Awesome a cave!" said Eric. **

**"What's so special about it?" he asked. **

**"That!" said Jackson as he pointed to the slide. **

**"Wow a slide?" he asked. **

**"We think it might lead to Abby or the North shore, or even rescue," said Melissa. **

**"So who wants to go down it first?" asked Melissa. **

**"Ladies first." smirked Eric. **

**"Eric, why don't you just go down first." said Melissa. **

**"Pass." said Eric. **

**Then suddenly Eric slipped on a rock and landed on the slide he scremed as he started going down it. **

**"Eric!" called Jackson as he sat down and went down the slide. **

**"Jackson!" called Melissa as she followed. **

**The Three screamed as they all went down the long, steep, and fast slide. **

**Then Eric saw a bright light (The sun) coming from what he thinks is the end of the slide. He then flew in the air followed by Jackson and Melissa. All three then fell in a big pile of leaves and twigs. **

**Melissa was the first one to awake. **

**"Ughhhh" she groaned she stood up. **

**"Jackson, Eric are you ok?" she called. **

**Eric sat up and groaned. "What happened?' he asked as he searched for his hat. **

**"I am not sure, Jackson where are you?" called Melissa. **

**"Down here." He said. **

**Melissa look down by her foot and saw Jackson sitting up. **

**"You ok?" she asked with concern. **

**"Fine, where are we?" He asked as he stood up. **

**Eric gazed up and looked the end of the slide and said, "We survived falling 8ft?" he said confused. **

**"I call that a miracle." said Jackson as he looked around at his surroundings. **

**"So how far away are we from camp?" asked Melissa. **

**"We are going to have to climb." said Jackson as he pointed to the cliff. **

**"You guy's had to show me the slide!" smirked Eric. **

**As Jackson and Eric were just about to start climbing Melissa yelled: **

**"Guy's what's that?" she asked as she pointed about 13ft away. **

**Jackson and Eric looked and saw a tiny shack. **

**"I hope that's rescue!" called Eric as he ran towards the shack. Jackson and Melissa followed. **

**When they reached the shack Eric walked in (There was no door.) No one was inside. **

**"Shit!" said Eric. **

**Jackson gazed around the room and saw a letter. **

**"What the hell is that?" asked Melissa as she saw Jackson pick up the letter. **

**"Who's it from?" asked Eric. **

**"Abby!" said Jackson **

**"Abby!!!!" said Melissa and Eric at the same time. **

**"What does it say?" asked Eric. **

_Dear anyone who is reading this, I do hope it's Jackson, Eric, Lex, Nathan, Daley, Melissa, Taylor, or Captain Russell, Ian, and Jorey. I am safe. It has been 60 days now I hope I am close to the north shore. If you are reading this and I am not here the go towards the north shore. I hope to come back with rescue. _

_All my love, _

_Abby. _

**"She still has not seen the Other's bodies. She is still searching for them," said Jackson. **

**"We have to find her and tell her," said Melissa as she looked at Eric. **

**"Mel, we have to go back to camp, Abby is strong. She will make it to the North shore." **

**"But..." said Melissa. **

**"Mel, he's right. Let's take the letter and bring it back to show everyone else." **

**Melissa agreed and the 3 headed up the cliff to camp. When they finally made it back to the waterfall they walked into the cave pushed the boulder so it blocked the slide. The 3 then headed back to camp. **

**The sun was setting when they arrived. Everyone was eating diner. **

**"Where have you guy's been?" asked Daley. **

**"You guy's are so dirty," said Nathan. **

**"And smelly." said Taylor. **

**"The short version is that we found a cave in the waterfall by the spring, there was this huge boulder inside the cave blocking a slide that led all of us down a cliff!" said Eric. **

**"None of us were hurt, but we found a small shack a few feet away from us its had nothing it except this letter." said Jackson. **

**"From Abby." said Melissa. **

**Melissa then gave the letter to Daley. Daley read it a loud. When she finished. Lex said: **

**"So where is she? Does she know about Captain Russell and Ian and Jorey and that they are dead." asked Lex. **

**"No but all we can do is wait and hope she makes it to the North shore." said Eric. **

* * *

**End of day 72 **

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Lex! Eric!

**Chapter 7**

**Day 73 - Afternoon **

**It's almost lunchtime and the day seems to be going pretty well, for now! **

**"Eric, go get Lex tell hem it's time for lunch," said Daley. **

**"K" said Eric **

**Eric walked off towards the garden. When he reached the garden he called: **

**"Lex! Time for lunch." called Eric. **

**Eric looked around but there was no sign of hem. **

**"Lex! You here? Answer me!" he called. **

**But there was no answer. Eric began to panic. He then ran back to camp. **

**"Guys, please tell me Lex is here," said panicked Eric. **

**"No, he's at the garden. Isn't he?" asked Melissa **

**"No, I called his name but there was no sign of hem." said Eric. **

**"Oh God! Lex!" called Daley as she ran towards the jungle calling his name. **

**Everyone then jumped up and split up all across the beach. **

**"Lex!" called Jackson. **

**"Lex!" called Taylor. **

**"Lex!" called Melissa. **

**"Lex!" called Eric. **

**"Lex!" called Nathan. **

**"Lex!" called Daley. **

**Everyone searched everywhere. **

**Jackson then panicked "Mel, Eric, what if he's in the cave?" said Jackson. **

**"The three exchanged looks and ran to the spring. When they entered the cave they all gazed around. **

**"Oh No! Lex!" screamed Melissa. as she gazed at the slide the boulder was moved. **

**"Oh Crap!" said Eric. **

**"We have to go find," said Jackson. **

**The three ran back to camp to get the first aid kit and tell Nathan, Taylor, and Daley where they think Lex went. **

**"No way! I am going with you!" protested Daley. **

**"No way, Eric and Melissa and I have been down the slide before!" said Jackson. **

**"But he's my brother!" protested Daley. **

**"Daley, we will bring hem back, he's smart, he's probably fine," said Eric. **

**"You guy's should wait here with the first aid kit, just in case," said Melissa. **

**"I'll bring some stuff in my little pack, just in case." said Melissa. **

**"Hurry back!" called Taylor. **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Eric all entered the slide and 'Whoosh!' they were off. They screamed all the way down. When they came out of the tunnel they flew in the air and land in the dirt. **

**"Everyone ok?" asked Jackson as he stood up and dusted some of the dirt off his pants. **

**"Fine." said Eric and Melissa at the same time as they both stood. **

**"There he is said Jackson!" as he pointed to Lex who was laying against a tree. **

**"Lex!" said Melissa as she ran ahead.**

**Followed by Jackson and then Eric. Melissa reached Lex, but before Jackson and Eric could catch up a Panther jumped out in front of Jackson. Jackson slides like he was on a baseball field. **

**"Oh Shit!" said Eric. **

**"Oh Shit, is right!" said Jackson as the two backed away. **

**Melissa had made it to Lex, when she saw the Panther, she grabbed Lex and pulled hem and herself behind a near by bush. "Lex, wake up!" she whispered. **

**"I'm awake, I was waking so the Panther wouldn't kill me!" He said. **

**Where's Eric and Jackson?" he asked. **

**"Fighting a Panther." said nervous Melissa. **

**The two peered through the bush and watched hoping that there friend's would be ok. **

**Jackson grabbed a stick on the ground and panicked, Jackson backed away and started to back up in a different direction he took a few steps back and fell the Panther was just about to claw hem when suddenly Eric threw a rock at it."Hey over here!" called Eric. The Panther turned to Eric and clawed his arm, pushing hem a little in the air as he fell. "Eric!" called Jackson he then took the stick that he was going to use and threw it at the Panther. The stick went right into the Panther's stomach. It was dead in seconds. **

**Melissa and Lex then jumped up from the bush and ran towards Eric. **

**"Jackson!" called Lex. **

**"Lex, your ok!" he said. **

**Yea, but is Eric?" said scared Lex. **

**"I don't know, that Panther clawed his arm real bad!" **

**"We have to wake hem." said Melissa. **

**As she unzipped her little pack and she got out the waterbottle. **

**"Eric!" she yelled as she splashed some water on his face. **

**"Can u hear me!" she asked in a quiet tone. **

**"ughhh, Mel? Jackson? Lex? What happened?" **

**"Your ok, the Panther is dead," she said. **

**"Ughh, My head!" he complained. **

**"Can you stand or walk?" asked Jackson. **

**"I'll try." Eric said as he stood up he wambled but Jackson ad Melissa helped hem up and up the cliff. **

**"Your back!" called Nathan as he saw Melissa, Lex, Eric, and Jackson. **

**"Lex, your ok!" said Daley as she hugged hem. **

**"Eric! Are you ok?" asked Taylor as she ran up to hem and helped Jackson with helping Eric walk. **

**"No, My head hurts and so does my Arm." he complained. **

**"Let's get you back to camp, so we can fix you up." said Daley. **

**Everyone walked back to camp the sun was setting when they got back. Daley, Melissa and Lex wrapped up Eric's arm, but Lex figured out that he had a small concussion, Lex said that he shood rest in the tent for about 3 days. **

**Jackson sat on the beach watching the sun set. **

**"Hey" said Melissa. **

**"Hey" said Jackson. **

**"He's going to be alright." said Melissa. **

**"I know, but still I should've been the one who got hurt." **

**"Don't blame yourself." said Melissa in a calm voice. **

**"He will be fine in about 3 days." **

**"Anyway remember, he's charmed." said Melissa. **

* * *

**End of Day 73 **

* * *

Al/N: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: He's charmed

**Chapter 8 **

Day 74 morning 

**Everyone had just eaten breakfast Daley gave Melissa the job of lugging water that day a Taylor the job of boiling water. Eric had just eaten a little bit and was trying to sleep in the tent. Jackson was on the beach with his guitar, he didn't really want to go back to the cave because of what happened. Nathan was working on a raft Daley was doing laundry right next to hem they were listening to Lex, he was telling them why he went down the slide and about the Panther. **

**"Lex, why did you go down the slide in the first place if you knew that you could of gotten really hurt?" questioned Daley. **

**"I was only in the cave cause I wanted to look at it, explore it. Then I heard this noise behind me and the Panther was standing right there, I didn't want it to be at camp, where it could do lots of damage so I moved the boulder and went down the slide. It followed me. After I landed in the dirt I saw the Panther, it followed me. So I read in this book that it can smell if there is other human scent on you. So I had to fake that I was unconscious so it wouldn't eat me, not just yet." said Lex. **

**"Wow you saved the camp from being destroyed," said Nathan. **

**"But, Eric still got hurt." said Daley. **

**"Remember he's charmed," laughed Nathan**.

**Meanwhile back at camp Taylor was boiling water. Eric was in the tent. He just got up a few seconds ago and ran to the jungle and threw up. (It's sometimes what happens when you get a concussion.) Anyway Taylor was waiting for hem with a water bottle. He came back grabbed the water bottle took a few sips the Taylor helped hem back in the tent. **

**"Ughh, I feel like dirt, my head is pounding," complained Eric. **

**"Where's the aspirin." he asked. **

**"Here." said Taylor as she handed him it. **

**"Here, check your own temp, we need to make sure your fever stays down," said Taylor as she handed hem the thing that you put in your ear that checks your temp.**

**"What's it say?" asked Taylor. **

**"99.9" said Eric. **

**"Good, just a slight fever." she said. **

**"I hate Panther's!" he said. **

**"I am going to be fine in about 3 days, thats what Lex said." **

**"But it's going so slow." he said. **

**"Eric, it's not a serious concussion is it?" asked Taylor. **

**"No, It's just a minor concussion, I am going to be fine." said Eric, weak as ever. **

**"You sure?" asked Taylor a little watery in the eyes. **

**"Remember I'm charmed." said Eric as he cracked a small smile. **

**Taylor smiled and said:"Get some rest." She then left the tent. **

**Just as she came out of the tent Melissa had come back with 2 jugs of water. "Hey Taylor, how is he?" asked Melissa. **

**"Good, he just needs to sleep." she said. **

**"I need to go ask Jackson something, I'll be right back." said Melissa as she walked off to the beach. **

**"Hurry back, we need more water." called Taylor. **

**Then Nathan ran up to the fire to get some water. **

**"It's nice of you to be taking care of Eric," said Nathan. **

**"Just want to help," she said. **

**"But you have never been good with blood, or when one of us gets sick." said Nathan. **

**"So, what's your point?" asked Taylor (Not making eye contact.) **

**"You like hem, don't you?" said Nathan. **

**"Please don't say anything Nathan! Please!" begged Taylor as she jumped up. **

**"I won't I won't!" he said laughing. **

**"Swear?" asked Taylor. **

**"I promise, it's not like there is a lot of people to tell." said Nathan. **

**"Thanks Nathan, I owe you," said Taylor as Nathan left to go back to Daley and Lex. **

**Meanwhile back at the beach Melissa was sitting next to Jackson. **

**"Jackson, I told you don't blame yourself," said Melissa. **

**"It was my fault he got hurt," said Jackson. **

**"No it wasn't." said Melissa. **

**"Yes it was!" said Jackson as he stood up and kicked the sand. **

**"You know, you can talk to hem after lunch, if you want." said Melissa. **

**"I don't know," said Jackson. **

**"But..." before Jackson could give Melissa his answer Daley ran down to the beach. **

**"Guy's lunch is ready," said Daley. **

**Jackson and Melissa then followed Daley back to camp. At lunch Nathan kept looking at Taylor once in a while, with a look that says "Wow I can't believe you like like hem." Taylor kept giving a look that says " Don't tell, or I will kill you." **

**After lunch Taylor was in the plane getting something so Jackson went into the tent. **

**"Eric, you awake?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Eric. **

**"Look I just wanted to say sorry, it should of been me that got hurt not you." he said. **

**"Jackson forget it, its history," said Eric. **

**Jackson nodded and left the tent. For the rest of the day he sat on the beach working on the signs in the sand thinking** _what if something else happens, what if the concussion turns into something else. Jackson don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Remember he's charmed._** I hope. **

* * *

End of day 74

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! The sequal to this is "Personal Problems" 


End file.
